Fresh Air
by serenity-found
Summary: On a dark rainy night at the Titans Tower, a girl shows up knocking on their door. And somethings different about her... But what is it? Read and Review please! Title changed from A Favorable Friend, or a Formidable Foe
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Yeah, I dont own the Teen Titans. Isnt it obious? XD;

Author's note: Anywho. I know this is a really cliché beginning, but I have some writers block, so... Yeah. Im sorry that the chaper is kind of short too... They'll get longer.

* * *

It was a night like those horror in movies were made of in the Titans Tower, with rain pouring down in sheets outside, and the dark clouds blotting out the moon and the stars. And all of the 'hundred-story building's occupants were just plodding off to bed when they heard at the door bell sound. They all gave each other sidelong glance, and all were thinking, who _would be at the door now?_ None of them had the slightest clue to this question but Robin was the first to head to the gigantic double doors that were the main entrance into their household.

They had just gotten to the front doors when once again; there was a loud knocking at the door. Cyborg thus hastened to punch the access codes in that would allow them to open the door. By the time he had entered them all in Beast Boy was tapping his foot with impatience.

The doors slowly slid open, and the only sounds to be heard were those of the screaming winds and rains outside of the house, and the slow, heavy gears whirring and creaking to get the doors open. When the doors finally did open, there was a slight figure standing before them.

She was wearing a black jacket the was zipped up all the way and with the hood on over a dark baseball cap which was pulled down over the eyes, so all you could see of her face were her rosy lips, and the rest of her lower face. She was also wearing a pair of very dirty, very worn out jeans that were almost more hole than denim. They couldn't quite tell what she was wearing under her hoodie, but from the edges peaking out of the bottom of the jacket, it looked like a dark, maybe black shirt.

She took a slow step forward, and the Titans tensed up as if expecting something, or anything to happen. "Are you the Teen Titans?" She asked

"Yes…" was Robin's hesitant response. There were so many were so many questions that swarmed his mind right now. Who is this girl? Why does she want to know who we are? Why is she even here? Among many others, but he only asked one, "Why do you want to know?"

"I was wondering if I could spend the night here… I asked around the city but apparently kindness is not a virtue for people here. But one man was kind enough to not slam the door in my face and pointed me here." Came her reply in a matter-o-fact tone, "I can pay…"

"I don't think so—"Robin started, but he was cut of by her voice.

"Please? Its raining and I have no where else to stay. I won't cause any trouble," She said pleadingly. Robin didn't want to turn this girl out into the pouring rain, but he didn't want to let her bring any harm to him or his friends either. He turned around to look at the very people he was trying to protect, and met their eyes.

"Well, what do you guys think?" He asked in a tone he thought the girl wouldn't hear. They all nodded hesitantly, even Raven, although she did it with a scowl. He turned back to the mysterious girl and said, "You can stay, but for one night only. Understood?"

"Yes! Thank you very much," She said, a wide smile spreading across her face. She then bowed hastily, and deeply, and as she did so a long silver braid of hair fell out of her jacket that had been keeping it in place.

"Uh… How old were you again?" Came Beast Boy's slow reply to her slightly abnormal hair color. She sounded young, but silver hair? He thought to himself. And although they could not see it, she blushed a beet red under her cap.

"Oh, well… It runs in my family… I'm only 17…"

"Don't worry about it. Beast Boy here just big mouth, dontchya, BB?" Cyborg said, hitting Beast Boy in the back of the head with one of his massive, metallic hands. She smiled broadly, revealing fangs which no one but Robin and Raven seemed to notice, and stifled a giggle while Beast Boy rubbed the swelling lump on the back of his head.

"Well do not stand there, come in new friend!" Starfire said enthusiastically, ushering their guest in.

They all walked through the large double doors and back into the living room of the Tower, where the guest for the night would spend the remainder of the evening. And Robin thought up a question that hadn't even crossed his mind before then.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Oh, right. I'm Sarai. And what are you names again?"

"Well, I'm Robin; this is Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire." Robin replied, pointing to each of his friends in turn.

"It is very nice to meet you all." Sarai said in a sincere tone, while she absent-mindedly stroked her hip length braid of silver hair. They stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Starfire spoke up.

"Before we go and hit the hay would you like some clothes that are not full of rain?" Said Starfire.

"That would be nice, thank you," Sarai gave another small smile.

"I will take your jacket and your cap, milady." Beast Boy said in a suave voice, raising his eyebrows suggestively. And reaching to take her hat, she sidestepped his reach and he stumbled, but not before he managed to tilt the visor upwards to reveal unnatural silver-blue eyes with cat like pupils. The Titans all let out gasps of various degrees, except Raven who's own eyes showed shock, but only momentarily.

"What _are_ you?" Came Raven's monotone voice. Sarai managed to stutter out a few syllables, but was cut off by a chorus of the question from all of the Titans.

"Do you promise you won't kick me out if I tell?"

"That depends on your answer." Robin replied in a suspicious tone as he got ready for a fight. Depending on who, or what, this girl was, it could mean trouble.

"Fine…" She said in a defeated tone as she removed her hat.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Ditto.

Author's note: So if you notice Sarai's appearance similar to InuYasha, Yeah. That'll be explained. Sometime...XD; Yeah, Im still working on the chaper length thing. Bare with me!

* * *

When Sarai had finally pulled back her hood and lifted off her cap, she heard a number of astonished gasps from the Titans as she revealed the two pointed canine ears which were the same shade of silver as her hair that sat atop her head. Her face turned red from shame. She already knew she was a freak; she didn't this kind of attention to be reminded of that little fact.

"You're a demon aren't you?" Raven asked, and not even she was able to hide her surprise this time.

"Only half…" was her mumble of a reply. "My father was a great demon lord … And my mother was a mortal," She gave a weak smile to the Titans, she'd definitely be kicked out now.

There was something that was vexing Raven… Weren't demons like this extinct? Killed off by the demon exterminators of ancient times? She shrugged these thoughts aside, however. Now was not the time to ponder questions that may not even have an answer.

"Look, you obviously don't want me around, I'll just leave and," She was interrupted before she could finish.

"Nonsense! Raven is half of a demon and she is our best friend!" Said Starfire, she was wary of the stranger, but that still didn't stifle her hospitality.

"Star's right. You're still welcome to spend the night." Robin said echoing his friends' statement. Sarai smiled brightly for a moment, but her grin soon faltered, and as if reading her mind, Robin said, "And maybe, if you can pass a test, you can join the team." With that, he, and all of the other Titans nodded in approval.

It was finally morning in the Teen Titans household, and Sarai was just waking up to the first rays of the morning sun appearing over the horizon. From her vantage point on the Titans' living room sofa she could see the sun was just peaking over the vast sea surrounding the Tower.

Sarai sat up drowsily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and surveying the space around her as she momentarily forgot where she had roomed that night. However, the bright scent of the shower gel and shampoo they had let her wash with reminded Sarai of her current status in the Tower. They had also let her wash her clothes in their cleaning facilities, so Sarai was now wearing a spare set of overly large clothing, courtesy of Robin. But she was awoken from her thoughts as she heard the soft padding of footsteps coming near.

Through the fog in her head she thought who would be awake at this hour? It's barely dawn…Her question was answered, however, when she caught a slight scent in the air that smelled demonic and dark. It must be the gothic one… Raven. Her answer was verified when she saw the distinct swish of a dark blue cloak near one of the cupboards in the kitchen.

"Good morning. Raven, right?" Sarai asked in a chipper tone, defying how tired she really felt inside.

"Yes, it is." Raven said in her usual monotone voice and with no smile across her face. An awkward silence settled in the room as Raven didn't attempt to start a conversation, and Sarai didn't know what to say.

"So…" Started Sarai, "What do I have to do to become a member of the Titans?"

"Robin will probably have you fight a few of us," Raven replied, staring into her tea.

"Oh… Is it hard?"

"That depends on what your limits are." At this, Sarai's face showed doubt.

What if she didn't pass? What if I fail and they kick her out? Where will I go? I can't go home… Not now… All of these questions race through Sarai's mind, as she made her own cup of tea and sat with Raven for a near two hours in an uneasy silence.

But she was jarred out of her thinking when she heard, and smelled, another Titan descending the stairs to the main living space. This time the newcomer smelled slightly like garbage and a mixed scent of different animals. Beast Boy. I know it's him. She thought.

"Hello, Beast Boy." Sarai said as she heard the door behind her slide open and someone step inside.

"Hi… How did you know it was me?" Beast Boy asked in an amazed tone. She smirked.

"I'm psychic." She replied in a mocking tone.

"Really? Wow. Can you tell me my future?"

"Uh, Beast Boy…"

"She was joking you twit." Raven cut in.

"Hey! I'm not a twit!" He shouted.

"Be quiet. The others are still trying to sleep." Beast Boy let her have the last word, but started making breakfast for himself while grumbling. And even though he thought neither of the girls sitting near him could hear, Sarai could and had a silly grin plastered on her face.

"What's so funny?" He asked, seemingly bewildered.

"Just what you're saying…" She said, her silver, cat-like eyes twinkling with amusement. Beast Boy blushed under his green skin.

"You can hear me?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied in a cocky tone, "I am after all, a demon. Or half at least." She made her dog-like ears twitch along with her comment, and grinned, now fully revealing her lengthened canine teeth.

"But Raven can't…"

"I'm not the same type as her." Raven said, a little bit of anger escaping in her voice for being compared to her in that way. She wasn't to willing to trust or accept newcomers after the whole ordeal with Terra. And Raven definitely didn't know why Robin had agreed to this arrangement in the first place.

"Oh…"


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know the drill. I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

A few hours later after the rest of the Teen Titans had awoken from their long sleep and eaten breakfast, Robin suggested that Sarai should now take the test to see if she was fit to be a Titan or not. Robin, followed by the rest of the Titans, led Sarai downstairs and outside to training grounds to begin. 

As the exited the Tower and took a few turns around the rocky terrain on the small island the Tower was built on, they came to a spot of land next to the waters edge that was clear of rocks.

Sarai guessed that this was the place.

As Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire walked over to the far side of the ring while Robin, Beast Boy, and Sarai hung back for a moment in the center of the ring.

"Now," started Robin, "we're going to have you fight Beast Boy here to see what your limits are as well as your combat skills. And you're going to start with Beast Boy here and maybe one the rest of us, alright?"

"Sounds good to me," Sarai replied.

"Okay then, let's begin," he said. And Robin walked over to the rest of the group as Beast Boy and Sarai took positions opposite each other on the fighting ring. They both looked over at Robin simultaneously and he gave a nod. It was time to begin.

Beast Boy began by quickly changing from his humanoid form into a tiger, lean, ruthless, and ferocious. He edged closer to Sarai, beginning to circle around her as she did the same. They were sizing each other up, guessing strengths and weaknesses.

Then he charged. And as he was just coming upon her, he changed shape again. He was a giant gorilla. Easily more than three times Sarai's size.

Beast Boy was just bringing his mighty fists down on Sarai as she jumped out of the way with amazing speed. Beast Boy's gorilla form showed a look of surprise, just for a minute. Even Robin didn't move that fast.

They began to circle each other again, now judging on what they'd seen so far. They were both impressed.

This time Sarai attacked. Running at Beast Boy with amazing speed, and disturbing grace, she launched herself into the air and spun herself so she landed on Beast Boy's back just as he changed into a pterodactyl. He took off from the ground so quickly that Sarai didn't have a chance to do anything but hold on as it took place. Beast Boy quickly did a loop in the air, forcing Sarai off of his back since she had nothing to hold on to. She fell to the ground, and landed in a crouching position while Beast Boy landed in the form of a bull and charged her, head on.

Sarai barely had enough time to dodge as Beast Boy ran at her in his bull form. She leapt. But she reacted too late and one of his horns caught the flesh of her arm, and she landed hard on the ground. Sarai quickly got to her feet once again and posed herself in a fighting stance, while taking a moment to access the damage done to her arm. It was about a five inch long cut going from her shoulder to her elbow, it was bleeding some but it looked far worse that it was and it was barely a nick; it would heal in no time.

She looked up to see Beast Boy watching her carefully, probably wondering if he had hurt her bad enough to post phone the rest of the match. But she gave him a short nod and they immediately began again.

They both ran at each other, Beast Boy as some sort of large cat, and Sarai of course, as herself. But they were almost perfectly matched in speed. As they were about to collide Sarai launched herself into the air above Beast Boy's head, just has he shifted his form into that of a gorilla once again. He was quick to react and took hold of her ankles while she was midway over his head and swung her back down to the ground.

Sarai got up quickly only to be greeted with a head rush. The force of that landing would have severely damaged a lot of people, but not her, she was different, as if that wasn't already obvious. In a flash, Sarai lunged just as Beast Boy changed back into his humanoid, again thinking that she had been hurt enough to stop the match, but he was wrong, and now he was down. Sarai was upon him in the blink of an eye, holding him down with her hands around her wrists and her legs holding down his own. Practically straddling the boy.

At this point they were both panting, sweaty, and flushed, either from the exertion or their compromising position. Before they knew it Robin was next to them, Sarai quickly rolled off of Beast Boy and onto her feet as Beast Boy did the same.

"I'm impressed," Beast Boy said, raising an eye brow and looking Sarai up and down once more. This girl might look delicate, but she was far from it.

"Me too," Sarai replied with a smirk.

"I think we all are," Robin put in.

* * *

Author's note: I would have put more fight scene in there, but Im really bad at them... Sooo... XD;  



End file.
